You Mean Something To Me
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Utau loves Kuukai, but can she still love him when he does something that's almost unforgivable? Songfic to "Something" by Escape the Fate.


**Wolfie-chan does not own Shugo Chara or "Something" by Escape the Fate!

* * *

**

_So now you're running__  
__It's hard to see clearly__  
__When I make you angry__  
__You're stuck in the past__  
_

"Utau, come back!" Kuukai said, chasing after her in the rain. It was hard to see in the pelting rain, but he could just make her out in front of him.

"Leave me alone! How dare you!" She shouted back, running faster. "I'm not moving! We can't move!!"

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed on a park bench and let the tears she was holding back fall.

Kuukai was there in an instant. "I'm sorry, Utau. We have to go." he said, embracing her.

She struggled weakly. "Let me go. How could you do it without me? This is just like back then."

He sighed. "You always bring up the past. You'll never let me forget it right?"

She shook her head. "Not when you get me this mad."

///  
_And now you're screaming__  
__So can you forgive me?__  
__I've treated you badly,__  
__But I am still here__  
_

"Get out! Just get the hell out!" Utau screamed, pointing at the door.

"I'm sorry Utau." Kuukai said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I only found out last month."

"I don't care! You should have told me you had a daughter _before_ you asked me to marry you! How did you not know you had a _daughter_?!"

"This was before I was with you, even before I knew I liked you. I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

Utau faltered. "I-I don't know. I just don't know, Kuukai. Just get out."

He walked out the door, but just before leaving, he turned around and said "Just remember I was there for you when everything was falling apart for you."

_Sometimes I wonder__  
__Why I'm still waiting__  
_

Sitting in her empty house, Utau waited for the phone to ring. She didn't think it would, but she couldn't stop from hoping. She still loved him. But the phone never rang. She remembered the day he proposed…

_Sometimes I'm shaking__  
__That's how you make me__  
_

His hands traveled up and down her bare arms. Just that mere touch had her shivering.

"Utau, you know I love you, right?" he asked.

'Yes." she breathed.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said again as one of his hands went to her waist.

"Then will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, pulling out a little box from his pocket.

She gasped and looked him in the eyes. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"Yes."

_Sometimes I question__  
__Why I'm still here__  
_

"Kuukai, why are you still here?" Ikuto asked, looking at his friend drink his third beer.

"I can't go home. It hurts too much to go to that apartment and know I'm there because I lied to my fiancé."

"Then go tell my sister that you love her and you'll never lie to her again!" he said angrily.

"I can't. She'll never forgive me." Kuukai said, finishing his beer. Still, he thought to himself, _Why am I still here, when I could be taking Ikuto's advice? Am I really just an idiot? _

_Sometimes I think I am going crazy_  
_Can you help me understand?__  
_

"Utau, are you okay?" Amu asked her friend and sister-in-law.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm going crazy with regret!" Utau said, throwing a dish on the floor. "I don't understand why!"

"It's because you love him." Amu said, hugging her.

_And now you wish that you meant something__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
_

"Maybe I didn't mean anything to her." Kuukai said to himself. "Maybe I should just move on…"

_You know you can't, she's the only one you loved like this._

_And now you wish that you met someone__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
__(someone) (something to somebody else)_

"I…I wish I could just move on." Utau said, tears streaming down her face. "Find someone else."

"You don't mean that." Amu said. "I know you'd do anything to be with him."

Utau didn't say anything.

The phone rang and Utau pounced on it.

"H-hello?" she said shakily.

"Utau?"

"Kuukai…"

"Can you meet me at the park?"

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see that. "Yes."

"See you there."

_You look at me through clouded eyes__  
__I know you see through my lies__  
_

"There's a slight possibility Yuki isn't mine." he said when they were at the park.

She looked into his eyes and tears gathered on her eyelids. "You're lying to me. I can tell."

He shook his head. "I'm not lying to you. She told me that I wasn't the only one she slept with. Yuki could be someone else's."

"That whore is manipulating everyone." Utau said, wiping away her tears. "She lied to you and told you she was on the pill."

"I shouldn't have believed her, but what's done is done. We took a paternity test and we'll find out tomorrow." he said.

"That's you're baby. She knows it and only told you otherwise so that you could tell me." she said angrily. "She hates me."

"Yaya doesn't hate you." he said, reaching for her. She let him pull her towards him.

_See the sky, see the stars__  
__All of this could be ours__  
_

"I still love you Utau. I always will. But I have to know. Can you ever see us together again?"

Her breathing hitched. "I…I don't know! I love you so much, but…but…."

He squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "Goodbye Utau." he turned to go.

"W-wait!" she called. He turned back and she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "D-do… do you want the ring back?"

His face fell. "No, you keep it. I don't want to marry her."

She nodded and watched him walk away.

_Out of sight, out of mind__  
__We've been through this a thousand times__  
__Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy_  
_Can you help me understand?_

"How have you been holding up?" Amu asked as she and Utau walked down the mall.

"It's…it's been a rough couple of weeks. I haven't seen him since that night, and I haven't spoken to him since he called to tell me Yuki was his, but he's still on my mind." she said.

"That might be because you're still wearing the ring." Amu said, nodding her head towards Utau's left hand.

Unconsciously, Utau's left hand balled up into a fist. "I…I just can't take it off. If I take it off, it's like a piece of me is missing."

Just then, a giggle made them look to their left.

"Kuukai…" Utau breathed. He was sitting on a bench with his daughter, shaking a rattle to make her laugh..

He must have sensed her there because he looked up and saw her. Their eyes locked.

"C-come on Amu, let's go." She said, turning away to hide her tears. She didn't bother to wait and almost ran out of there. Amu followed her out.

Kuukai sat there, wishing he could go after Utau. But the mother of his child was walking towards him, two ice cream cones in hand.

_And now you wish that you meant something__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
__And now you wish that you met someone__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
_

"Hey, what's wrong Kuukai? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yaya said, handing him a cone.

He looked at her, then at their daughter. He loved his daughter, but he didn't feel anything for her mother. He wanted to say that to her.

"Actually, it was Utau." he half whispered, his throat suddenly tight.

Yaya's facial expression suddenly changed. 'Oh _her_." She said, as though something dead was in her hand. "Did she throw herself at you? Ugh, what a whore, we have a baby together!"

Kuukai's hands balled up. "She's not a whore. She ran out crying."

Yaya smiled. "Oh, really? Good."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to be with this cold, callous person. He wanted to be with Utau.

_You know I would wait forever__  
__Yes, I would wait (I would wait)_

"Utau, wait!" Amu called breathlessly.

"Don't follow me!" Utau called back.

Amu caught up and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You knew you'd have to see him sometime."

"But I…I wanted to be ready!" she said, not caring who saw her cry.

"Shhh, it's okay." Amu said, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"I still love him Amu. I was waiting for him to come to me…"

_You know I would wait forever__  
__Yes, I would wait__  
_

He stood outside her door, hand raised to knock. He wanted to wait until she forgave him. He was willing to wait forever. But when he saw her run from him, tears in her eyes, he knew he couldn't wait anymore.

_Knock knock._

The door opened and she stood there, wide eyed.

"Kuukai, what are you-"

He didn't let her finish. He pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, not wanting him to let her go.

"Holding the woman I love in my arms." he said.

_And now you wish that you meant something__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
__And now you wish that you met someone__  
__And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
_

"But what about you're child's mother?" Utau asked.

"I don't love her the way I love you. She doesn't have as much meaning to me as you do." he said, holding her tighter to him.

She let a few tears escape her eyes. "You mean a lot to me to. More than anyone else now."

"I'm sorry Utau."

"It wasn't your fault. I know that. I've always known that. Can you forgive me for treating you so badly?"

He pulled back a bit and looked deep into her amethyst eyes. "There's nothing to forgive."

His cell phone rang in his pocket.

_And I'm the one that should mean something__  
__But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else__  
__Something to somebody else, something to somebody else_.

"Kuukai! Where are you?!" a whiney voice said.

"I'm with Utau." he said simply.

There was silence for two second, then, "That whore! She's stealing you away from me again! Tell her you're mine now! We have a baby together!"

She was loud enough for Utau to hear. Utau looked like she was ready to beat someone with a stick.

"Yaya, I love our baby, but I don't love you in any romantic way." Kuukai said. "Can you understand that? If you thought Yuki would change the way I felt about you or Utau, you were wrong."

"But.-but…!"

"I'll still take care of Yuki. Goodbye, Yaya." He shut his phone.

Utau looked at him. She felt such joy just standing next to him. She pulled his head down and kissed him roughly, weeks of sadness leaving her the moment their lips touched.

"I love you Kuukai."

"I love you Utau."

///

"I'm sorry I'm making us move Utau. Can you forgive me?" he asked, hugging her tight.

She sighed. "I've forgiven you for worse." she said, relaxing into his arms, letting the rain soak them.

* * *

**Wolfie-chan: Well, what do you think? Um… yeah I know it's odd, but I like it. Actually, I hadn't meant for it to turn out anything like it did… ^^; So... if you wanna review, nows the time to do it!**


End file.
